


Catnap

by larkscape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: “Oh my god, Shiro,” Lance said gleefully, “is hepurring?”





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'sleepy cats,' for a loose definition of cat.
> 
> (I have spent the last two months in a dazed flurry of costume-making and now con season is over for me until the fall. I'm very tired. Have some short stuff I wrote a few months ago and never posted.)

 

“Oh my god, Shiro,” Lance said gleefully, “is he  _ purring?” _

“Shh,” Shiro urged, voice low, the grin on his face equal parts smitten and conspiratorial. “Don't wake him up, just enjoy it. He has no idea he does it.”

Lance leaned harder into Shiro's shoulder, craning his neck to get a good look at Keith's sleeping face.  “That is _ so cute. _ What the hell, he's like sixty percent cactus, he's not allowed to be this cute. Violating the Geneva Convention or something. Jeez. Can I, like, pet him?”

“You're asking me?”

“I'm gonna pet him.”

Shiro snorted. “It's your hand.”

“You say that like he's gonna bite it off.  _ You're _ petting him.”

Shiro just shrugged, not stopping the slow movement of his hand on Keith's ribs. But oh man, there was dark hair fallen across Keith's nose because the idiot refused to let Lance cut it for him, and his mouth was open just a tiny bit, and his hands were tucked under his cheek where it was pillowed on Shiro's leg, and he was just so quiznacking  _ cute. _

Lance was going to pet that boy. He could do that now. He was allowed. Pretty sure petting fell under ‘New Boyfriend Privileges.’

Keith  probably wouldn’t bite him.

At the first brush of Lance's fingers, the purr hitched, stopped for a heartbreaking moment — no, Lance didn't want to make him _ stop, _ what was this tragedy? — but then it started up even louder, with a new rumbling quality.

Lance grinned at Shiro. “My whole life is officially made. This is the greatest thing, all other contenders pack up and go home. Quiznack.  _ Keith purrs in his sleep. _ Has he always or is it new?”

“New,” Shiro said. He tightened his arm around Lance's waist. “He only just started doing it a couple days ago.”

“I'm going to give him so much shit—  _ no. _ No, wait, he doesn't know? And if I say anything then he'll stop napping where we can find him. Aw, man, Shiro, how could you be so cruel? Handing me ammunition like this when I can't use it.”

“Sorry,” Shiro said, sounding anything but as he tucked Lance’s head under his chin. “You'll just have to contain yourself. Consider it a challenge.”

Keith's brow scrunched, and then that adorable rumble petered out as he blinked one eye open. “Nnn. Challenge?”

“If I tell you, I lose,” Lance said immediately. “So no, I'm not telling. And don't try to find out, either. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“Lance,” Shiro groaned, muffling a laugh in Lance's hair, which was, mmm, nice. Lance wiggled a little closer, tucking himself right up against Shiro's broad chest and threading his fingers into Keith's hair.

“You guys are weird,” Keith mumbled, already slipping into sleep again.

“Says the King of Weird himself,” Lance replied. “Go back to your catnap, Keith, you’re talking nonsense.”

Keith let out a breath that very nearly had a dismissive ‘psssh’ sound in it, but he was too far under to really sell it. He scrunched his shoulders up in a weird little stretch — seriously, everything Keith did was strange and weird and way too adorable for Lance’s cardiac health — then nudged his head into Lance’s hand and resettled into sleep.

The purr started up again. Lance could feel his own insides quivering between the conflicting urges to coo and cackle.

“If you keep making cat jokes,” Shiro murmured, “he’s going to figure it out.”

“How is he going to figure it out? I know space is full of crazy shenanigans, but nobody guesses ‘I unknowingly purr in my sleep.’ Nobody. That’s not a thing.”

“Still.” Shiro’s breath felt warm on Lance’s scalp. “He'll get suspicious. Please don’t ruin my fun.”

“Fun?” Ooh, that sounded promising. Lance loved when Shiro’s playful side made an appearance. “What sort of fun? I thought you were just, like, twitterpated.”

Shiro chuckled. “Okay, maybe a little. But Pidge gave me access to the security cams. I’ve got him on video with surround sound.”

“...You are my favorite boyfriend.”

 


End file.
